


Day nine; Can't Help Falling In Love

by youmakemyheartgosuperwhee



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmakemyheartgosuperwhee/pseuds/youmakemyheartgosuperwhee





	Day nine; Can't Help Falling In Love

_Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be_

"Kurt?" Blaine gently nudged the shoulder of his husband, who was sleeping right next to him on the sofa.

A soft, incoherent sound escaped Kurt's lips as he shifted slightly and opened his eyes just enough to see Blaine smiling down at him.

"What?" He managed to mumble through a yawn.

"Did you know that we would end up like this when you first saw me at Dalton four years ago?" Kurt yawned again, and found Blaine's hand from under all the blankets to intertwine their fingers.

"I feel like I did." He said.

Blaine bit his lip and Kurt chuckled quietly. "Don't think that I don't know that you didn't. Jeremiah. The Gap attack."

The shorter man let out a laugh as well. "But Kurt, the thing is, I feel like I did too." He said with a small smile.

Kurt was still in the state of waking up, but he sat up slightly, head resting against the back of the sofa and eyes attentive on him. "You did?"

Blaine nodded. ”You do remember my proposal, don’t you? I meant every word of it, of course-”

“And you said that it felt like you were remembering me from somewhere.” Kurt said with a fond smile on his face. Blaine squeezed his hand and nodded again.

“You know, the second I turned around and saw you on that staircase, that was it- I fell in love with you, I couldn’t help it. Really by the time I was holding your hand, running down the halls of Dalton, I was already subconsciously thinking of names for our future children.” Blaine admitted, grinning.

Kurt could only laugh at this, because his line of subliminal thought hadn’t been much different. “And I started planning our wedding, there and then.”

“So, you knew that we were meant to be?” Kurt asked after a while.

“Honestly, I think everyone did. We were just the last ones to realize.”

Kurt covered his face with his free hand and shook his head as Blaine watched him in amusement. He shuffled closer to the man so that he was pressed from shoulder to knee against him, one hand still in his.

After Kurt had gotten his moment of bursting out laughing, he locked his eyes with Blaine and smiled.

“I love you.” Kurt said and leaned in to kiss his husband without waiting for his response because he knew – He’d always known that he loved him. 


End file.
